AKATSUKI ORGANIZATION
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Bagaiman jadinya kalau di Konoha Senior High School ada organisasi gaje bernama Akatsuki yang diketuai oleh Pain a.k.a Yahiko? Organisasi tersebut memiliki semboyan "Gaje itu indah, Uke itu seni." Walaupun Konan a.k.a wakil ketua tidak setuju dengan semboyan itu ia lebih setuju dengan "Basmi semua uke, biarkan cewek berkuasa, ha.. ha.. ha… (tertawa ala raksasa)."
1. Chapter 1

**AKATSUKI ORGANIZATION**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Author : YUUNA EMIKO**

**Disclaimer : Character milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO, tapi Fic ini milik Author Yuu**

**Character : Anggota Akatsuki dan Character lainnya..**

**Rating : T (jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Parody, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, humor garing, gaje, typo, abal-abal, menyebabkan mual-mual, Muntah, bahkan lebih parah, pergi ke alam baka (Huaw.. ngeri)**

**DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..**

**Chapter 1 : "Anggota Akatsuki" Part 1**

**Ket : '….' Dalam hati**

"…" **berbicara**

**Bagaiman jadinya kalau di Konoha Senior High School ada organisasi gaje bernama Akatsuki yang diketuai oleh Pain a.k.a Yahiko? Organisasi tersebut memiliki semboyan "**_**Gaje itu indah**_**, **_**Uke itu seni."**_** Walaupun Konan a.k.a wakil ketua tidak setuju dengan semboyan itu ia lebih setuju dengan**_** "Basmi semua uke, biarkan cewek berkuasa, ha.. ha.. ha… (tertawa ala raksasa)."**_

Haloo, readers nama aku Yahiko a.k.a pain, aku ketua lohh di organisas ini (readers sudah tau… -_-), oke lah kalau sudah tau, jadi kalian semua harus menghormati aku, ok… (sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata) #uekk… ("sorry" kata readers dalam hati.), terus bla..bla..bla..bla…bla…

#brak…

"Aduh.." kata pain

"Makan tu pintu, ceramah panjang buanget seperti kereta api, tidak lelah ya, pain?" kata Konan dengan aura membunuh.

"My hime jangan marah ya.. nanti aku beli permen deh.." jawab Pain dengan muka memelas+sok polos.

"Jangan panggil aku, My hime, terus kau piker aku ini Tobi, yang kemana-mana bawa permen?" kata Konan (lagi) dengan aura yang semakin menghitam.

#Sementara Tobi di tempat lain

"Hatchim.. Hatchim.." bersin Tobi

"Deidara-Senpai, sepertinya ada yang bembicarakan Tobi ni.." rengek Tobi

"Mungkin Cuma perasaan, kamu saja, un" ucap Deidara

#kembali ke TKP

"Biasanya kalau cewek di beri permen mau." Jawab Pain polos

"Awas kau pain, nanti setelah selesai chapter ini kubunuh kamu.." kata konan sambil membawa gergaji. "Glek" Pain menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Sekarang, aku mau perkenalan dulu, jangan ganggu aku. Hy.. reasers nama aku Konan, aku wakil ketua disini.." sapa Konan kembali ke mode lembut.

"Sudah tau" teriak suara misterius

"Siapa yang berani ganggu saya.." Teriak konan marah, kembali ke mode raksasa.

"Kabur.. raksasa marah.." teriak suara misterius (lagi)

"Sabar konan, sabar" tenang konan sendiri. "oke kita kembali ke perkenalan, aku ini sebenarnya pacarnya Pain, tapi terpaksa, karena pain rengek-rengek minta dijadikan pacar." Lanjut Konan lagi.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. ternyata My hime terpaksa pacaran sama aku.. ..hikss" tangis Pain dengan sangat duper lebay..

"Tidak peduli, mau nangis, mau mati, mau apa, emang urusan gue" ucap Konan.

"TERLALU.." kata Bang ROMA IRAMA

"Tobi, ikutan ya.. lagi main drama ya.. terus ada konser Dangdut ya.. habisnya ada bang Haji Roma Irama." Kata Tobi tiba-tiba datang.

"Bukan, Tobi no baka.." kata Pain dan Konan bersamaan.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Tobi dibilang Baka, tapi Tobi pikir-pikir, Tobi memang baka sih…"

"TERLALU" lanjut Bang Haji Roma Irama (lagi)

"Ini orang bilangnya itu terus, bosan tau" kata pain dan disetujui oleh Konan.

"Konan-senpai, dan Pain-senpai tumben akur dan kompak lagi, biasa bertengkar terus.." ucap Tobi polos

"Aku, kasihan lihat wajah polos kau dan wajah KUDET kau tobi.." kata konan.

"Aku lebih kasihan lihat Tobi polos sekali seperti anak kecil.." sahut Pain.

"Tadi aku bilang itu Pain" lanjut Konan Geram.

"Aku tidak dengar tu." Kata Pain. Dan itu sukses membuat Konan memberi deathglare dan dibalas deathglare juga oleh pain, terjadilah perang deathglare.

"TERLALU" kata Tobi ikut-ikut Bang Haji Roma Irama

"BERISIK" teriak Konan dan Pain bersamaan.

"Tuh…kan Tobi bilang apa, kompak kan. Sekarang Tobi perkenalkan diri dulu ya.. Haloo.. readers, kangen tidak sama Tobi #gubrakk..

"Tobi katanya mau perkenalan diri.." kata author Yuu

"Kan author Yuu yang buat Fic ini jadi tadi yang ngetik author Yuu juga.." jawab Tobi dengan tampang polos (lagi, lagi dan lagi).

"oh.. iya,ya" jawab author Yuu #sweatdroptingkatdewadewiolympus

"okelah.. Tobi merupakan anggota paling muda disini, dan satu lagi Tobi suka LOLYPOP, yey.." kembali readers #sweatdropmassal

"aku lagi donk, un" kata Deidara, yang tiba-tiba nongol

"okelah.. Tobi kan anak baik, jadi Tobin galah" kata Tobi kepedean

"Halo, minna nama aku Deidara, panggil aja Dei-chan, aku anggota cewek kedua setelah Konan-chan, un" ucap Deidara

"DEMI TUHAN, Dei-senpai cewek ya…" kata Tobi sok imut jangan lupa tambah sok polos.

"Iya, un, tapi kok bawa-bawa adi bing slamet pakai kata-kata DEMI TUHAN" kata Deidara.

#sementara di fandom EYANG SUBUR

"hatchim…" bersin Adi Bing Slamet

#kembali ke TKP

"iya..ya aku baru tau dei-chan cewek" kata seseorang laki-laki berabut merah.

"ih.. pacar sendiri, kok tidak tau sasori-kun, un" jawab Deidara.

"uwekkk.., tidak sudi aku jadi pacar uke kayak kamu." 'tapi perlu dipertimbangkan ya…' yang ternyata bernama Sasori.

"sekarang, aku mau mengenalkan diri, namaku Sasori, dan Seni itu Abadi" lanjut Sasori.

"salah Sasori-kun, seni itu ledakan, un" Jawab Deidara. "membangkang Dei-chan, ku Kugutsu kau." Lanjut Sasori lagi, "aku keluarkan C3, un" Balas Deidara. "tenang-tenang ini bukan fanfic Canon, oke" lerai Author, "diam" teriak keduanya, 'takdir..takdirr..takdir.. nyesal aku masukin kalian ke fic ini' batin Author. "jadi, nyesel, un. C3" kata Deidara "Kugutsu" lanjut Sasori. "Huaww… ampun author belum mau mati…" teriak Author gaje.

TBC (TUBERCULOSIS)

Author : "Konan-chan katanya mau membunuh Pain"

Konan : "oh.. iya. Terima kasih Yuu sudah diingatkan"

Author : "sama-sama" (tersenyum jahat)

Pain : glek 'sialan lu author'

Konan : "Pain, I'm coming" (tersenyum bak devil, sambil bawa gergaji)

Pain : "kya.. kabur"

Author : "readers mari berdoa pada kami-sama agar nyawa pain diterima disisi Tuhan"

Dan Kya.. author buat fic baru, gomen.. kalau fic satu lagi belum selesai ya sudah author pergi dulu, jaa~

Please Review nya…


	2. Chapter 2

**AKATSUKI ORGANIZATION**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Author : YUUNA EMIKO**

**Disclaimer : Character milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO, tapi Fic ini milik Author Yuu**

**Character : Anggota Akatsuki dan Character lainnya..**

**Rating : T (jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Parody, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, humor garing, gaje, typo, abal-abal, menyebabkan mual-mual, Muntah, bahkan lebih parah, pergi ke alam baka (Huaw.. ngeri)**

**Chapter 2 : "Anggota Akatsuki" Part 2**

**Ket : '….' Dalam hati**

"…" **berbicara**

**Bagaiman jadinya kalau di Konoha Senior High School ada organisasi gaje bernama Akatsuki yang diketuai oleh Pain a.k.a Yahiko? Organisasi tersebut memiliki semboyan "**_**Gaje itu indah**_**, **_**Uke itu seni."**_** Walaupun Konan a.k.a wakil ketua tidak setuju dengan semboyan itu ia lebih setuju dengan**_** "Basmi semua uke, biarkan cewek berkuasa, ha.. ha.. ha… (tertawa ala raksasa)."**_

Hy.. Minna, kembali lagi dengan saya salah satu anggota Akatsuki yaitu pain alias Yahiko. "disini say-" belum selsesai Pain berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Itachi, "Oy.. author aku kok tidak ditampilkan dichapter pertama sih.. sebagai seorang Uchiha yang unyu, dan ganteng, aku merasa terhina, demi keriput yang aku miliki, aku merasa terhina." Cerocos Itachi. "Hy.. Itachi demi muka Kisame yang hancur, pede sekali kau, pakai kata-kata unyu lagi, muntah dengernya #uwekkk" Jawab Author. "ehh.. tunggu! aku mencium bau-bau penghinaan disini" datang Kisame tiba-tiba. "ku Tsukoyumi kau Author dan Kisame" Balas Itachi sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"santai keriput ak-" belum selesai Kisame melanjutkan kata-katanya, sudah keburu dibekep sama Itachi. "sekarang aku mau memperkenalkan diri dulu, namaku Itachi pakai Uchiha, yang unyu, ganteng, dan tampan mengalahkan Tom Cruise." #uewwwkk. "Bohongggg" kata suara misterius. "siapa tu, kayaknya aku kenal suara ini, pasti adikku tersayang, tercinta dan terimut, Sasukeeeee" kata Itachi menebak-nebak. "tidakkkk" kata suara misterius itu lagi, "sudah lah tidak usah bohong dengan niichan mu sendiri." Kata Itachi lagi. "Sak tauuuu" kata suara misterius itu lagi dan lagi. "tunggu, ini suara Tou-san kan" Tebak Itachi. "tidakkkkk" jawab suara misterius itu lagi, lagi dan lagi. "Suara Kaa-san!" Ucap Itachi antusias. "tunggu, tadi Sasuke, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san, memang oy.. keluarga sialan mau mempermainkan Iatchi yang unyu ini, Taruh dimana muka Uchiha gue, tidak mungkin di pantan Kakuzu." Cerca Itachi bertubi-tubi.

#sementara didrom akatsuki

"hatchimmmmm" bersin Kakuzu.

"loe kenapa Kakuzu" jawab seseorang berambut perak dan membawa sabit.

"Demi uang! sepertinya ada yang membicarakan aku!" teriak Kakuzu histeris.

` "Demi Dewa Jashin yang patut disembah! kau lagi PMS sepertinya" Jawab Seseorang tadi tidak kalah histeris.

"Apa hubungannya, BakaHidan" teriak Kakuzu murka.

"eh.. disini ada lomba teriak ya.. Tobi ikutan donk senpai." Sahut Tobi tiba-tiba nongol.

"Bukan bakaTobi" teriak Kakuzu dan seseorang yang diketahui author bernama Hidan sambil memberikan deathglare sampai mata mereka mau copot. #setan lu author

"hiks…hiks… Tobi dibilang Baka, diberi deathglare, terus diteriakin, tapi Tobi ucapkan arigatou ne, senpai" ucap Tobi dengan wajah sedih, tapi menjadi semangat tiba-tiba.

"kok, terimakasih." Tanya Hidan. "kata emak, sama bapak kita harus mengucapkan terimakasih kalau diberi sesuatu." Jawab Tobi. "terus kanapa tiba-tiba semangat" Tanya Kakuzu, "kata Guy-sensei dan Lee, kita harus semangat, gini katanya, tunjukan semangat masa mudamu! Gitu." Jawab Tobi lagi yang dijawab Hidan dengan Kakuzu dengan ber-ohh ria saja, " tapi tunggu, aku masih tidak mengerti" kata Hidan dengan tampang innocent nya. "hy.. Hidan kau itu kan memang baka. Terus kalau dilanjutkan pembicaraan ini sampai Jupiter ada oksigen saja tidak bakal habis." Kata Author tiba-tiba nongol. " tap-" kata Hidan belum selesai karena keburu dibekep sama Author.

#kembali ke TKP

"udah-udah, author bawa siapa" tiba-tiba author datang melerai pertengkaran Itachi dan keluarga Uchihanya sambil membawa sesorang yang dibekap mulutnya. "itukan Hidan ngapai kesini?" Tanya Itachi dan disetujui oleh pain. "buat perkenalkan dirilah" balas Author. "oke sekarang perkenalkan dirimu, Hidan" kata Author sambil membebaskan Hidan dari tangan author yang membekap mulut Hidan. "bau banget tangan lu, author, habis makan terasi ya" Tanya Hidan, dan diberi deathglare oleh author. "Terimakasih, kata Tobi haru-" belum selesai sudah dipotong oleh Pain, "cepat, masih banyak yang mau antri untuk perkenalan". "baiklah, saya Hidan anggota terkece, dan teralim diakatsuki, paling waras lagi" dan setelah mengetakan itu Hidan langsung diberi deathglare oleh Pain, Itachi, Deidara yang baru datang dengan Sasori, Kakuzu, Konan, tak lupa Tobi sambil ngemut lollypopo serta sesorang mirip tumbuhan dan Kisame. "paling waras, tidak salah dengar ya.. Hidan" teriak Konan murka. "Huawwww.. demi Dewa Jashin selamatkan hambamu yang tak waras dan ganteng ini," teriak Hidan histeris, dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Konan yang membawa gergaji dan Hidan yang selalu berdoa pada Dewa Jashin agar menolongnya.

"sudah lebih baik kalian perkenalkan diri dulu," ucap Itachi kepada Kakuzu dan seseorang mirip tumbuhan. "namaku Kakuzu" jelas Kakuzu singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. "namaku Zetsu, hobiku bermain dengan tanaman" teriak Zetsu entah kepada siapa yang membuat orang-orang disana seketiga tuli. "tidak perlu teriak, Zetsu kami dengar, un" kata Deidara. "freak, main sama tanaman memang, tanaman bisa diajak main" kata Itachi yang sukses diberi deathglare oleh para tanaman. #lol

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, karena dibekep Itachi, padahal aku seharusnya pertama kerena aku paling ganteng disini." Kata Kisame yang langsung diberi deathglare oleh para anggota akatsuki minus Konan dan yang ngerasa cewek Deidara dan para tanaman berjenis kelamin cowok. Glek (begitu suara susahnya menelan ludah) "bai..baiklah, aku Kisame orang paling tampan setelah Tom Cruise" ucap Kisame gugup. "Sama aja baka Kisame." Teriak semua orang bahkan author dan readers pun teriak. #lol

**TBC**

**Author : "gomen-ne minna, humornya garing kan, author janji di chapter-chapter selanjutnya pasti lebih seru."**

**Readers : "hn"**

**Sasuke : " woy.. semboyan aku kenapa di pakai" (teriak dengan muka merah karena marah)**

**Readers : "medokusai"**

**Shikamaru : 'enak saja, plagiat kata-kata orang' (dalam hati)**

**Author : "woy.. sudah, arigatou buat yang sudah review! akhir kata author ucapkan Please Review, dan ja~minna"**

**Readers, Shika, Sasuke : *sweatdrop "belum lagi ngomong lah pergi"**


End file.
